


Unwanted

by littlepenguin



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepenguin/pseuds/littlepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot of Renesmee's feelings and actions to finding out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

     The wind rustled through the girl’s hair as she ran through the forest at a speed that she had never   
     known she could reach. Her shaking hand reached up and wiped away a few tears that had managed   
     to escape as she ran, a _million_ thoughts running through the hurt girl’s mind.

_You weren’t meant to be born._

_Everyone wanted to **kill** you._

_**No one wanted you.** _

     She _should_ have been with her grandmother back in the house, not in the cottage grabbing her book.   
     She _should_ have said hello to her parents so they knew she was there. She _should_ have left when they   
     started to speak.

                        _She should have…_

     Skidding to a halt, Renesmee took in a deep breath before letting it out in a horrific scream. She had **  
never** screamed before. She barely even talked let alone screamed, and she **never** really had a reason   
_to_ scream.

     Looking around at the now silent forest, anger built up within her.

                _Why were they having a conversation about that?_

_Why would they even **consider** those options?_

     Without any warning, the girl started kicking the leaves, sticks, and other various items that lay upon   
     the forest floor. She threw sticks at the trees and anything else she could grab a hold of, letting her **  
anger** out in violence, which was an extremely rare act for her.

     As her temper tantrum subsided, a wave of hurt washed over her. Renesmee walked over and leaned   
     against a tree, the sounds of the forest very slowly coming back to life. The now exhausted child sank   
     down and curled herself against the base of the tree before succumbing to the tears that beckoned to   
     escape as a single thought ran through her mind;

_No one wanted you…_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my one-shot! Let me know if you liked it!! I also want to point out that this is on fanfiction.net under the same title and everything. I simply wanted a new platform to write stories on and once I found a03 I said I'd copy over some of my work, and now I am! So I'm not stealing this. I wrote it. I'm simply just moving it. It's as simple as that. :)


End file.
